Innocente découverte
by doc53
Summary: Dean va faire découvrir une invention américaine culte à Castiel. Une invention faite pour l'amour. DESTIEL. SLASH


_**Les personnages de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions.**__  
__**Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération.**_

* * *

**Découverte**

* * *

Une petite ville de Lousianne, un motel encore plus petit à son entrée. Une chambre, deux hommes déposant leurs sacs. Un cri.

-C'EST TROP BON ! Cass, viens ! Allez viens avec moi !  
-J'arrive Dean, mais tu crois pas que nous devrions commencer les recherches avant d'aller dans nos lits. Je pense que Sam serait de mon avis.  
-Mon ange, tu réfléchis trop. Je ne te parle pas de dormir, je veux te montrer quelque chose. Et ne parle pas de mon frère, quand nous sommes juste toi et moi. Il faut que tu te détendes un peu !  
-Sam est parti chercher à manger.  
-Oui, le géant est de corvée de ravitaillement.  
-Ravitaillement ?  
-Bières, bonbons, burgers. Les trois B si tu préfères. Maintenant viens ici, et allonges toi sur ce lit.

Castiel consentit à s'allonger sur ce lit, après avoir lancé un regard plein d'appréhension au chasseur. Dean lui fit un grand sourire, et désigna à l'ange une boite, d'un signe du menton. Le yeux bleu du brun regardèrent ce petit coffre, qui semblait relié au lit dans lequel il était installé.

-Dean, c'est quoi cette chose ?  
-Ça c'est le Magic fingers Cass.  
-Des doigts magiques ? Il y a des doigts dans cette petite boîte ? Des doigts d'êtres surnaturels ? Le gérant du motel est au courant ?  
-Tu compliques tout ! Arrêtes de réfléchir et de me poser autant de questions. Tu vas tester. Je t'avance les minutes de bonheur.

Dean retira sa veste, sortit une pièce de sa poche et approcha sa main de l'encoche, avant d'être coupé dans son mouvement par le bras de Castiel.

-Ne mets pas ton argent dans ce trou, tu ne pourras pas le récupérer après !

Le chausseur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au brun. Il repoussa le bras, et introduisit la pièce dans la machine. Moins de quelques secondes après, le lit se mettait à vibrer.

-Dean, que ce passe t-il ? Dit l'ange, un éclair de panique dans son regard céruléen.  
-Tu fermes les yeux et tu profites.

L'ange obéit, gardant tout des même les mains crispées, au dessus des couvertures recouvrant le lit.

-Ça me fait...tout chaud. Tu sais comme dans ces moments où on s'embrasse.  
-Bouge un peu, je viens à côté de toi. Enfin si tu es d'accord,

Pour toute réponse, Castiel se poussa dans un côté du lit, avant d'attraper la main de Dean de façon à l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Dean s'allongea à côté de son ange, et prit les lèvres de ce dernier en otage. Un baiser fougueux, qui laissa les deux hommes essouflés lors de la séparation de leurs bouches.

-Je t'aime mon humain.  
-Je t'aime aussi mon ange, malgré le fait que ton cerveau soit si dur à mettre sur pause.  
-Mettre mon cerveau sur pause, je le fais durant nos coïts, c'est toi qui me l'a dit l'autre jour.  
-Oui, je te l'ai dit après notre dernier...je peux pas dire ce mot. Je crois que je dois préférer, ou au moins trouver ça moins gênant quand tu parles d'accouplement. On va mettre ton cerveau sur pause, mais avant je dois faire une petite chose. Répondit Dean avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel.

Une vibration dans la poche de son pantalon fit sursauter Sam qui manqua de laisser tomber les deux sacs en papier qu'il tenait. Il se baissa pour poser les provisions qu'il venait d'acheter. Il récupéra son portable et vit que le coupable de sa frayeur n'était autre que son frère qui lui avait envoyé un message. « Probablement pour savoir quand arrivent les bières », furent les pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit de Samuel. Sa surprise fut donc plus grande lorsqu'il lut le contenu du SMS.

« Magic Fingers. Rentre vite avec des pièces. Plein de pièces. Ne cherche pas à entrer dans la chambre. Prend aussi du miel.  
Batman »

Sam retourna dans la supérette et demanda à la femme qui l'avait servit :

-Pardon de vous déranger mais est ce que vous auriez la monnaie sur vingt dollars en pièces de vingt-cinq cents ?

La nuit allait être longue, il dormirait dans la voiture ce soir.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Un petit Destiel tout micro-riquiqui. Mon premier. Pour faire honneur à une invention magique et culte des années 70 devenue malheureusement trop rare dans les motels des US. D'où la joie de Dean dans mon OS lorsqu'il en fait la découverte en entrant dans la chambre.**_

_**Et en le postant je me souviens de cet épisode de la saison 2, ou il est sur l'un deux en écoutant de la musique. **_

_**Une review pleine d'amoue ou de haine pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**_


End file.
